The Black Storybook
by Fantasydreamer244
Summary: Along with my reincarnation, or...whatever the term is, comes a whole bunch of stories mixed into one! These one-shots are the little stories of Pitch, Lanie and Palti as a family. Please enjoy! Before clicking, to those who did not read my previous stories Listen to Your Heart and Listen to Your Mind, go read them! It'll make more sense ;)
1. Home Alone?

**I LIIIIIIIVE! *rises from dead* From the depths of graded papers and forgotten homework assignments, from sketchbooks to pencil shavings, and posters and stand-posters comes FANTY! HERE TO SAVE THE DAY! TO PROTECT AND RENEW LIFE INTO HER BELOVED STORIES! I, FANTY DREAMER TWO HUNDRED AND FOURTY FOUR AM BACK, AND I AM PROUDLY-**

**Pitch: Yeah, yeah, we get it. You're back. Woopee.**

**Me: ...Well don't go all chaotic with cheers on me!**

**Friends, family, people who I've never met before or maybe just reading this out of boredom! Welcome! I have returned from the dark hovel called School and-**

**Lanie: New fear, Pitch. Write that down.**

**Me: HUSH MY PIGEONS! I AM TALKING TO MY BRETHREN!**

**Pitch: I think she had some sugar...**

**Lanie: You think?**

**If you guys haven't noticed, yes...I did indeed have sugar. Lol that wasn't the thing I was going to say, it just popped into my head. ;) I was going to say that yes, this is another sequel to Listen to Your Heart and Listen to Your Mind. This is basically a composition of one-shots, like I promised, covering the time spent together-starring Pitch Black, Lanie Black, and our cute little Palti-as Palti grows through the years, but as a full spirit fledgling. There will be times where we will laugh! HAHAHAHAHA! And some times where we would coo! AWWWW. And maybe sometimes where we would cry! BOO HOO! And maybe I'll just play your little heartstrings like violins by making you fangirl. BWAHAHAHAAHA!**

**Palti: You, ma'am, are definitely evil.**

**Me: I learn from the best.**

**Alright! Enough chit chat! Let's get this show on the road! First off, I'd like to dedicate this compilation of one shots to a few of my friends:  
Mystichawk: Girl, without you, I wouldn't be doing this one-shot business. You were the one that brought the idea to light and I gladly accepted it. Without you and your persistent support, I wouldn't have even thought of continuing this in the first place. Thank you, and my apologies for not writing this sooner.  
Xion5: You, my friend! If I could, I'd hug you. Even if I wasn't on for a period of time, you still trusted me and left me messages that made me feel like I was still remembered. Thanks a bunch! I'm so, so SO sorry I could not commit to being your editor, I really am sorry for that. I feel terrible. Hopefully this makes up for a part of it.  
AngelXJackFrost: I MISS MISS MISS YOU SO MUCH! Because I've been absent for a millennium (not really) I lost contact with you! I miss you and your spunk! Come back to me! STELLAAAAAA! (Sorry...I just had some sugar, as you can see)  
Starskulls: The same to you, my girl! I miss you *hugs* Here's a chocolate and vanilla swirl cupcake as an apology. Don't worry, rainbow sprinkles and gummy worms included. **

**People, from now on, I'm going to try and commit to either a regular or bi-weekly update session. Every Sunday or every other Sunday, I'm going to update my stories when I can. (Not including this. This will just have unexpected updates depending on when I come up with an idea, since this isn't really a plot.) Oh! And reviewers: PLEASE review for me or even leave an idea that you wanna read! You leave a review telling what moment you want to read, and I'll see how I can work it into the Pitchner lives! Deal? :)**

**Now! On with this one-shot! Once! AND FOR ALL!**

Family. That was something they finally had. For centuries, Pitch Black longed for that simple wish of life, and so did Lanie. Now that they were reunited with their son and he was back into the form of a toddler, just the age as they left him, they can live the part of life they've always wanted. After their official wedding with all the spirits of the world there to celebrate, and of course after their blissful honeymoon, there was nothing more that they could ask for. Palti got his parents back, and the two star-crossed lovers, now parents, got their son back. They can finally breathe free.

...Kind of.

Lanie smiled as Pitch got a head start up the pebbled path towards the looming, dark manor. Though dark in colors, it gave off a strange welcoming air only the Black family could actually feel. Pitch loved it, and so did Lanie. She always found herself smiling when she stared at the balcony at the side of the manor or the black shingled rooftop. That fond memory of when Pitch gave her this house as a birthday treat was really something to keep in her mind. Maybe it would make a good story for her son!

Speaking of the wee devil, Palti was trying his very best to wriggle himself out of Lanie's grip so he could toddle over to his father, who was waiting at the open door for them. He wanted his Daddy near, too! He wanted to run up and be swooped into the air, and most importantly, be hugged by his father. But his fidgeting slowed down once Lanie stepped through the threshold of the manor door, Pitch closing the door tightly behind them.

"Welcome home, Palti." Pitch grinned at his son.

Palti opened and closed his mouth like a breathing fish, not sure what noise to make in reply. Should he smile? Yeah, he was happy. But he was also surprised! This house was so big! His little, golden eyes trailed over to the couch, a yellow blanket nearly falling off the side. Good grief! Was that a couch?! It looked like a bed compared to his small size! Lanie noticed his wandering eyes and gladly placed him on the floor, giggling at his little legs almost giving way from the weight of his body. Once Palti balanced himself, he waddled as fast as his little legs could carry him to the couch, eager to climb onto it.

"Bababababbababa!" he babbled with each step of his feet.

Pitch and Lanie smiled warmly as they watched their only son struggle and succeed to climb onto the couch. Once his cute little bottom sat firmly on the couch, he wiggled in place, liking the softness against his legs and how bouncy it was. He moved himself up and down, testing out the little ride. Hey! That was fun! Palti grinned and waved his arms, liking this little game he came up with.

"Ay ya ya ya ya ya!" he chanted as he bounced up and down.

Lanie let out a small laugh as she watched her son have fun, completely ignoring his parents now. She was so glad to be home...

She didn't realize until now that Pitch's hands were slowly gliding up her spine. She shivered, her eyes getting wider with knowledge of what he was hinting slightly.

"Now that he's occupied..." Pitch whispered devilishly in her ear, causing her to shudder and make her smile in unison.

"Pitch-!" she softly squealed as the Nightmare King took her around the waist and made her walk backwards down the hallway towards the kitchen, "What if Palti sees us?"

"Nah, he's too busy with the big, bouncy, sitting pillow," Pitch smiled against Lanie's neck, his large, spidery hands sliding up her waist, "besides..."

Lanie couldn't help but giggle while letting out a little moan as Pitch caught her lips with his as he sat her on the table, stroking his hand through her hair. Lanie wrapped her legs around his hips and softly clawed at his back, begging for more passion in the kiss. Obviously, he obliged. They broke apart for a minute for a breath of air, and soon Pitch made a beeline for her neck, kissing at her tender spots.

"It's...just...us..." he mumbled through kisses.

"Yep! Just us three!" came a cheerful, _annoying _voice.

Lanie couldn't help but shriek and push Pitch away, causing Pitch to yelp in surprise and jerk his head in the direction of the fridge. There...stood Jack Frost. Jack Freaking Frost. He smiled and waved at the stunned couple, still chewing on a scone that was most likely stale from the time it was left in the fridge. Crumbs dotted the side of his chewing mouth, and Jack wasn't afraid to talk with his mouth full.

"By the way, you think maybe you can keep it PG in here? It's a little weird seeing Pitch and you going like jackrabbits." Jack mumbled through another big bite of his delicious vanilla and blueberry scone.

"FROST! GET THE HELL OUT!" Pitch shouted, pointing towards the door that led into the garden outside.

Jack's lower lip stuck out like a kicked puppy, coated in crumbs. Lanie gave Pitch a look, causing Pitch to look surprised that she wasn't banishing him from their sight as well. Pitch looked back at Jack with a glare, even though Jack was still trying to pull off the puppy-dog eyes. His staff was leaning right beside the fridge, as if he just arrived there.

"Pitch, he's probably just here to see Palti. You know how upset Palti was when he had to leave him after the wedding." Lanie said calmly, but gave Jack a warning look to stay out of it. Jack nodded, and stuffed the rest of the scone into his hungry mouth.

"But! But! But, Lanie, my love, I-!" Pitch tried weaseling out of it, but with a fold of Lanie's arms and a questioning eyebrow directed at him, he gave up. There really was no point in arguing with her. "Fine...I'll go get him."

_Dammit,_ he thought grudgingly, _Frost ruined my chances. This clearly isn't the first time._

"Palti! Guess who's here?" Pitch called down the hallway, and he heard the squeaks of the couch come to a halt suddenly.

"Jack-Jack!?" squealed Palti, tumbling from the couch and wobbling over to the middle of the hallway. Pitch stood to the side to let Jack come into view, who was just wiping off the crumbs on his mouth. His icy blue eyes met Palti's, and he grinned widely.

"Hey there, kiddo!" Jack knelt down and opened his arms for a running hug.

"JACK-JACK!" Palti clapped, and he ran as fast as he could down the hallway towards his very best friend.

Even though there was still some slight tension between the cold spirit, the Nightmare King and his wife, they couldn't help but smile at the frost boy as Palti ran into his arms and gave him a hug, his hands barely reaching his neck. Jack chuckled and ruffled Palti's black hair, causing the little toddler to giggle and lean into his surprisingly warm touch.

"You two can go play in the sitting room if you want," Lanie suggested, sliding off the table elegantly, "I have a few of his toys in there still. He may want you to use them."

"Thanks Lanie." Jack smiled up at her.

Palti patted his hand and waddled-thanks to his puffy diaper-halfway down the hallway, before looking around. Wait...where did Jack go? Is he hiding? Did he leave? Palti's lower lip came out, but then he looked behind him and saw Jack was still talking to his parents, standing up at his regular height. Palti huffed in annoyance and waddled back over, standing at Jack's leg grumpily. _Pay attention to me! Play with me!_ he wanted so badly to say.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Jack asked nicely.

"Jack, it's a little weird when you ask-" Lanie gave him a teasing look.

"Hot." Pitch grinned, leaning against the wall.

That got Jack's attention. He looked at him, not really understanding. "Huh?"

"And it was occasionally filthy. Absolutely _filthy_." his grin grew wider, his golden eyes glowing with those censored memories.

"Pitch!" Lanie scolded, blushing bright red.

"Wow, where did you go? Tahiti? The Virgin Islands?"

"Yeah, we went to the Virgin Islands." Lanie threw up her hands in defeat.

"Well...when we left, they were just called the Islands." Pitch snickered at his little joke.

Jack gave him a queer look, before it all snapped. "OH DUDE THAT'S JUST GROSS! EWEWEWEWEWEW! And you guys had Palti, so its always been the Islands!" Jack covered his ears in embarrassment.

"Jack-Jack!" Palti demanded.

The two adults and frost boy looked down to see Palti with his lower lip out, his stomach slightly protruding over the edge of his diaper. He looked too adorable! Jack smiled and softly asked, "What's up, little man?"

Palti looked at his arms, and then after moving them this way and that, folded them perfectly while jutting out his lower lip further. That little gesture caused Lanie and Pitch to laugh brightly. Pitch turned to Lanie and said with a knowing smile, "I see he got that from you."

"Good. Now he knows how to look serious." Lanie hid another giggle behind her mouth.

"Play." Palti said lowly, unfolding his arms and tugging at Jack's pant leg.

Jack chuckled, bent down, and lifted Palti into the air. "Alright, little man. Let's go play. Peek-a-boo?" he asked, holding Palti against his side as they made their way down the hallway.

"Yea, yea!" Palti cheered, squirming in his best friend's arms.

Lanie sighed, finally indulging herself in the silence of the kitchen. Pitch came over and hugged his wife lovingly, weaving his hand into her hair. God, he loved her hair... Lanie smiled against his shoulder as they embraced. Their hearts beat as one...they were one again. They were whole.

"So what now?" Lanie asked, looking up at him with pure adoration in her emerald green eyes.

"I have an idea." Pitch said with a soft smile, tucking his finger underneath her chin.

And while Jack and Palti played Peek-a-Boo with Palti's little stuffed horse, Lanie and Pitch slept peacefully in their bedroom. No hanky panky, just full on sleep. Golden strands danced around their head to form their individual dreams, Lanie with dancing and music, Pitch with riding a horse into a glorious victory. After all those events...this is exactly what they wished for.

Okay, maybe not just family. Rest.

* * *

**Admitted, it's kinda short, but hopefully it drew out some chuckles or something. :) I'm so happy I'm back on and whoop dee doo! It's not even nine at night! THERE'S SO MUCH TO DO IN SO LITTLE TIME!**

**Pitch: Like your homework?**

**Me: O.O Whoops...**


	2. Kids Will Be Kids

**I did this as quickly as I could so no one would wait too long, so if it's too short, please pardon me! I also am finishing up a quick plot & draft of this new story I'm writing-which isn't really a secret due to the spoiler that accidentally occurred at the end of Listen To Your Mind-so my time is a little squeezed.**

**Just a quick complaint, trust me, this won't take long. I've been having bad nightmares for the past two weeks. I think that means one thing: Pitch is mad at me. I have no idea what I did, but I'll ask him when I catch him in the act. (The booby trap I set up under my bed isn't working properly)...maybe I'm getting nightmares because I watched The Conjuring. THAT ****'S SCARY! DON'T EVER WATCH THAT! Unless you want to have sleepless nights and be scared shartless every day. Ok I'm done now. ;)**

**Please enjoy this story as much as you can, and do not fret my dear readers! There are more to come! Please know that I'm always open to suggestions! Leave a review with your idea and I'll see if I can incorporate it into the Storybook. Have a nice day/good night!**

Lanie was happily out in the garden, picking flowers and fancy looking leaves to decorate the kitchen table with later that day. She knew as she picked each individual lilac and daisy that her husband would most likely smother it in nightmare sand, causing it to look shiny in its black ebony form. Lanie smirked to herself and hitched her skirt up a bit to get around bushes of roses. Her mind was at peace, besides wandering to different mild subjects as she smelled certain flowers before picking them. What that night's dinner should be was the first and most important thought that passed her mind frequently. She knew Palti had no say in it, so she would just have to make him try something new. Perhaps a tasty pasta with cheese and seasoning would be the best thing to have. Pitch has often liked her cooking now that she improved. Not only that, but ever since she convinced him to start eating again, even as just a hobby, he enjoyed every meal she made. Custard especially!

She cradled the bouquet of bright flowers in her arms and made her way back to the patio, where Pitch was sitting on the bench, keeping an eye on Palti as he played in the sandbox. As his second birthday gift, Pitch constructed a sandbox for him, using just his nightmare sand and dark mahogany wood that, uh, Lanie did not know he ripped up from the sitting room cabinets. She never went in there anyways. Besides! Now Palti has a new hiding place when he's about to drop a deuce.

That's what Palti did. He hid when he needed to use the bathroom, and Pitch found that the most adorable thing ever. Lanie didn't really enjoy it that much, because then things would get even worse if he hid behind the couch or behind the buffet table when he wasn't wearing a diaper.

All that aside, Palti was happily throwing sand left and right in the sandbox. He scooped up some in his hands, and blew on it, causing the tiny, glittering sand particles to dance in the air before landing on his little legs, feet and toes. Palti giggled, and grabbed a fistful before letting it fall back into the sandbox, wiping his hand on his belly to get rid of the crumbly kind of feeling on his palms.

Pitch chuckled, amused at his son's little play. He looked up just in time to see Lanie reaching the last cobblestone step to the patio, gracefully stepping up as if the wind lifted her up instead. She grinned at him, and then lovingly looked down at Palti. Palti kicked his feet deep into the sand before wiggling his toes, causing the sand to collapse and let his tiny toes peep out from the little mounds of nightmare sand. He softly smiled and looked up, noticing his mother's presence.

"Mama." he said, remembering her name by heart.

"Having fun, Palti?" Lanie asked, stooping low to kiss him on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah. Hi." Palti giggled, brushing his hands against the flat of sand as if it were a cat.

Lanie silently laughed at her son's distracted attention, and regained it by handing him an African Daisy before standing up again. Palti looked at the flower, considering if he should take it in his sand covered hands. He then grinned and snatched the flower that Lanie lay beside him, and smelled it. Grinning to himself, he stuck out his tongue to taste test it. He then wrinkled his nose, and tried chomping on the stem. Blech! Too organic...Palti looked at the bitten flower, to the sand...and back again.

Pitch stood up as Lanie came up to him, and tenderly embraced her. Lanie sighed, leaning into his warm chest and cradling the bouquet of flowers closer to her chest. She always liked his hugs, always. No one ever got to experience a hug from the Boogeyman but his wife and son. It was warm, inviting, and they could sense whatever feeling he was experiencing at that moment they were being hugged. While Lanie was caught in his arms, she could literally see the contentedness simmer off him, warming her bit by bit. She smiled, looked up at him and bit her lip like the silly in-love girl she was in the past. He chuckled and playfully pecked her nose with a kiss, causing her to giggle. Breaking that sweet moment, she asked, "How are the nightmares?"

He shrugged, as if he couldn't care less. "They are fine. Since it's close to summer holidays, nightmares are harder to create. But it is nothing I cannot handle." he finished with a small smirk.

"Need any help? I could come with you." Lanie offered, glad she offered the idea.

"And who would watch Palti if you did in fact come with me?" he raised an eyebrow, knowing the exact answer that may come forth.

"Tooth. She wouldn't even hesitate." Lanie rolled her eyes with a smile.

Pitch sighed. Still...he was a little bit irked by Jack Frost's presence when he visited and when Tooth came, it was as if she stole Lanie's role as mother. What made it bothersome to Pitch was that before Palti turned back into a child, the boy had a crush on her. Tooth knew that, and she constantly reminded them, even without saying anything. Just one little look of her eyes and wham! Pitch felt awkward about his son's choices in women. Especially feathered women that gave out cash for teeth. He hated choosing between those two, but if Sandman just happened to volunteer, which he rarely does at all, he'd jump in Sandy's favor. But Tooth seems like the best option.

"Fine. She just can't come upstairs." Pitch grumbled, dropping his hands to hold his wife's waist.

"What if she needs to change Palti's diaper?" Lanie cocked an eyebrow, already doubting the rule he was setting for her friend.

"She can make a new diaper out of feathers and teeth, I don't give a shit." Pitch exasperatedly sighed, but was received with a sharp flick to the forehead and nose.

"Language!" She whispered harshly.

Pitch grinned like the Boogeyman he was, "Did you get it?"

Lanie sighed with a struggling smile. "Yeah, yeah, I got the joke. Just not in front of your son, okay?"

"Why? He can't hear me. I bet the sucker doesn't even understand me. Look at him," Pitch flourished a hand in Palti's direction.

Palti was staring up at them with wide eyes, his lips pressed together tightly. The flower was now demolished in not just pieces but covered in sand, and he wasn't moving. Not even an inch. Play time was over...but why?

Lanie's questioning eyes relaxed into a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. Did he just...go to the bathroom? In the sandbox?!

"Palti…" she started.

"No." the little boy said, still not moving.

"Did you go potty?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"No…"

"Are you sure?"

"YEAH!" Palti said loudly, jutting his lip out in protest, "No potty! No no no!"

"Aw, come on, Lanie," Pitch rested a hand on her shoulder, "Just believe him."

Lanie looked at Palti suspiciously, "Then why is he giving me those Bambi eyes and not moving at all?"

Pitch and Lanie's eyes were glued on Palti, who stared back with that lower lip still out there in defiance. Pitch thought for a moment, before smirking to himself. There was a saying he heard an adult say a long time ago when he was waiting for the light's to go out in a certain house, and a father said the phrase, "Kids will be kids." Perhaps this was one of those moments. Maybe, just maybe, Lanie will agree with him. With skilled hands and swift movements, Pitch's robe was off his body and he turned around, tossing it up in the air like someone would to a picnic blanket. Once it settled on the bench he was previously sitting on, he turned back to Palti with that same, playful smirk on his lips.

Lanie couldn't help but stare...obviously. She had every right to, she was his wife! The leanness of his body, how his back arched to smoothen out the crinkles in the fabric and how there were traces of nightmare sand sticking to his skin in the warm, summer air. It made her heart jump into her throat and her hands moisten with sweat. Memories of dark rooms, strangling sheets and heavy breathing came back into her mind, but she pushed those thoughts away...but she couldn't help but cherish the memory of feeling his sinewy muscle when he would step out of the baths or come down for breakfast and give her a good-morning hug. Mentally smacking herself, she turned back towards Palti to notice that Pitch was midway of standing back up, Palti snugly sitting in his father's arms. His head craned back to look at the sandbox as a parting goodbye, before looking forward to where he was being led.

"Lanie, have you ever heard the phrase, 'kids will be kids?'" Pitch asked, setting Palti down on his robe to lie on his back.

"My parents never said that, but I've heard other people say it. I didn't know you knew it." she blurted, and then blushed at her own stupidity for almost being caught gawking at him and not paying attention.

Pitch smirked at her before undoing the sides of Palti's diaper. "I think you'll understand what it means in just a moment."

With quick and nimble fingers, Palti's diaper was off and his legs were free. He grinned at the coolness of the breeze that danced by that moment, and raised his little fingers towards the sun rays that touched his father's spiky hair. Pitch grinned, showed Lanie his diaper, and began to laugh. Lanie's eyes widened and her open mouth in surprise turned into a grin, and she soon began to laugh as well. Palti smiled, stuck a finger in his mouth and began to suck on his hand, enjoying the view of his parents' happiness.

Palti's diaper was clean, minus the huge amount of black sand there. Palti must have stuffed the sand into his diaper for safekeeping when his parents were occupied. What he was going to do with it later, no one knew. Maybe he would take it out and throw it on the family room rug if he was to play in there again.

"I guess it's true." Lanie finally said through fits of laughter, touching Palti's nose playfully. He squirmed in his spot and giggled at his mother's loving touch, and reached out to hold her fingers.

"I told you kids will be kids." Pitch said, tickling a laughing Palti's stomach.

**HUEHUEHEUE ITS A POOP STORY. A STORY ABOUT POOP. No its not...kind of. ;) This is kind of a story in memory of my second cousin when she was a little baby. When we would meet up at our summer home, there was this sandbox near the lakeside swingset that all us kids liked to play in. She always stuffed her diaper with sand, and her excuse always was, "I want it for later." Which is a phrase that her older brother said all the time. And you know what's funny? Her name is Sophie. ;) I'm not kidding! So Sophie dear, if you're reading this, I miss you and I'm sending hugs!**

**Please, do not be afraid to review, favorite and follow. :D It would mean the world to me! Have a great day!**


	3. What Daddy Doin?

**OOH LOOK! A NEW ONE-SHOT! I'm rereading over the last stories so I remember what happened overall. It's been a while. ;)**

**I think I've mentioned this once or twice, but I'm halfway through the production of The Misadventures of Fanty and Pitch Black, which will be here moment-!**

***lights cut off***

**Um...Hello?**

**Pitch: DARKNESS...**

**Oh god, not now Pitch!**

**Pitch: Here you all are, ready for another meager update when you should be COWERING IN FEAR...for the NIGHTMARE KING!**

**Pitch, can this WAIT!? GET OVER HERE! *grabs Pitch's ear and tugs him out* We'll be back shortly! Enjoy the new one-shot!**

Summer was upon them, no surprise there. Though many said it was the beginning of fall, it sure did not feel like it. Trees still swayed in the hot breeze, flowers wilted in the heat and drops of sweat fell from everyone's foreheads when they were outside. The sandbox Pitch constructed for Palti was too hot to play in. It was so hot, one could see heat waves radiating off the top layer of black sand. The weather was so bad, Lanie and Pitch had to mostly keep Palti inside (and Pitch hated the sun anyway so there's a no brainer). And Palti...was BORED.

But not as bored as Pitch.

In the summer, kids go through what Pitch calls the "Wide Eyes" stage. Kids pull allnighters on a daily basis in the summer to the beginning of fall, and it gave him more spare time on his hands while his nightmare did the deeds when they did surrender to sleep. Lanie loved the summer because of that, but Pitch? Eh...he instantly got bored within the next month. And now was one of those times.

He lay in the shared bedroom he and Lanie had, staring at the ceiling with boredom. It's half past noon, and the heat was unbearable outside. Good thing it was nice and cool inside. Lanie was downstairs with Palti, getting ready for his late lunch he skipped...blame Tooth, not her. Tooth was visiting Lanie and Palti and telling about her latest findings in baby teeth. How Lanie found it all interesting, Pitch had no idea. All that mattered was that he hid in the bathroom when she came over. He certainly did not want to be near the feathered freak that punched a tooth clean out of his mouth.

Pitch rolled onto his stomach, groaning into his pillow. "This is ridiculous...no one would ever believe the Boogeyman would be bored out of his dark mind."

"I do!"

"SWEET MOTHER OF HADES!" Pitch spazzed at the sudden voice. He jerked his body into a sitting position, and saw one of his nightmares sitting next to him on the bed. He furrowed his brows, questioning its appearance. It wasn't in the form of a horse, but of a giant, furry dog. Its tongue was out, panting happily at the sight of its master.

"What...the hell..." Pitch finally said, trying not to laugh.

"Aren't I adorable? Palti did it." Onyx finally barked, wagging her tail.

"Adorable?!" Pitch shouted, standing up on the bed in a whirl of fury, "A nightmare is supposed to be terrifying! Ferocious! Fearless and NOT CUTE! You change back right now!"

"But some kids are afraid of dogs!" Onyx wailed, backing up a bit so she won't get yelled at by Pitch more.

"Onyx, you're a nightMARE! Not a nightDOG! I command you to change back into your old form now!" Pitch made a grab for Onyx, but she leaped off the bed with a yelp.

"No! I like my new form!" Onyx retorted, growling at Pitch.

"CHANGE! NOW!" Pitch lunged for her, who barked at his fast approach.

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, Palti had a handful of baby food in his hand, and threw it back into the bowl. Lanie sighed and scooted her chair closer to the highseat.

"Come on, Palti. You gotta eat it."

"Ehhhh no." Palti stubbornly said.

"But its good for you! Don't you wanna be strong someday? This'll make you strong!" Lanie held up her arms to exaggerate her muscles.

"No. No. Hi." Palti waved, his lower lip in an annoyed pout.

Lanie sighed again in defeat, and muttered, "It sucks those are the only words you know...that and 'boo'."

"Boo." Palti grinned, touching Lanie's forehead with his baby food covered hand.

"Ew...yep. Boo..." Lanie grimaced at the clammy feeling of food on her forehead. As she wiped it away with a spare napkin, a thought entered that clever mind of hers. She smiled, stealing a sly glance at Palti. He was occupying himself by sticking his tongue out and trying to see the pink tip of it.

Lanie got up and strode over to the cupboards. She whisked them open and grabbed the container of custard she made the day before. It was flavored with cinnamon, but nonetheless had the same flavor she, Pitch and Palti enjoyed.

"Look, Palti! Custard!" Lanie held out a spoonful towards his face, instantly getting his attention.

The thought of playing with his food came to a halt as Palti's eyes saw the delicious custard on the spoon his mother was teasing him with. He opened his mouth for the food to be flown in like an airplane, excitedly slamming his hands against the high chair table. Lanie grinned, knowing her trick will come into full effect soon.

"Here comes the plane!" She made the spoonful of custard sail slowly towards his awaiting chompers.

Right when Palti was within reach, Lanie retracted the spoonful of custard and put the spoonful of baby food in his mouth. Palti's eyes widened in shock once his lips closed around the spoon, instantly knowing she tricked him. After retracting from the spoon and swallowing the banana and strawberry baby food, he yelped.

"AH?!" He shouted, staring at his mother with wide eyes.

Lanie giggled and winked at him, "I got ya!"

Now this came to a surprise. Lanie was dreading tears or a tantrum, but instead, she was given a wide grin and a noise for more. Lanie raised her eyebrows, stunned at his reaction. His hands came outward to grab onto the spoon that previously served his baby food. Lanie smiled and said, "You are one strange baby, little warrior."

"More!" He squealed as Lanie scooped up another serving.

"Here it comes!" Lanie grinned as she slowly flew it into Palti's open mouth.

He hummed happily and licked his lips, accidentally spreading more baby food on his lower lip. Lanie chuckled and dabbed at his mouth with her napkin.

Suddenly, a loud noise broke the warm slience between Palti and Lanie. Lanie jerked upright at attention, and Palti looked towards the kitchen archway for the scource of that disruptive noise. Following that loud bang was some sort of animal call that was mixed with the barks of a dog and the whinnies of a horse. Heavy, angry footsteps stampeded down the stairs and furiously ran down the hallway, soon followed by a loud yelp and a shout.

Lanie rolled her eyes, sighing. She dropped the spoon and stood up, rolling up her dress sleeves and putting her hands on her hips. Palti grabbed the spoon and wiped it against his mouth and his chin, not really used to how he himself should use it.

Pitch came rushing into view, nearly tripping on his own robe and slamming his side into the kitchen counter. He yelled incoherent words as he had his grip on Onyx's horse tail, demanding she should obey like she always had before. Lanie watched with amused eyes, not one word coming from her smart mouth.

Palti sighed, mimicking his mother and said, "What Daddy doin'?"

Lanie shook her head, smirking. "Teaching a nightmare a lesson, sweet pea."

As Pitch raced out of the kitchen, muttering curses under his breath as Onyx ran off to hide, Lanie perked up. Did Palti just-? Oh my Lord, he did!

"Hey, you said your first sentence." Lanie smiled down at her son, who stared back up at her while rubbing his mouth with his sticky hand.

"Daddy doin' silly." Palti grinned at his mother.

"Yes, he's being silly. Just like you are with your food." Lanie cooed, taking her thumb and wiping off a smudge of baby food off his cheek and kissing him there.

"I HEARD THAT!" Pitch yelled from the living room, causing Palti and Lanie to both giggle.

"Are all Daddies silly?" Lanie winked at her son, picking up the now empty bowl of food.

"Yeah, yeah!" Palti nodded, wiggling in his seat.


End file.
